Mission Stress? (Steve x Reader)
by KOREAlchemist
Summary: A surprise for Steve and his lovely, revealed on a stressful mission.


Mission Stress? (Steve x Reader)

The room was dimly lit as a group of agents prepared from another mission. As everyone else was debriefing about the operation, your mind wandered off to your uncomfortable situation. You felt sick to your stomach like your insides were churning around like a washing machine. The throbbing headache didn't help either. You groaned at the pain, leaning over in your seat, clutching your stomach, trying to prevent another accident from happening at 20,000 feet. Why did you feel this way and why did it have to be during a top secret mission? The plane shook at it hit a wave of turbulence. Something began to crawl up your throat but you held it down, resulting in a coughing spell.

"(y/n), are you ok?" Your (e/c) eyes looked on to a pair of slate blue ones. It was Steve, your caring (and now worried) husband for three years.

"I-I'm fine, Steve," you mustered between coughs.

"Are you sure?" He placed a hand on your burning face, "You've been feeling like this for a couple days now." Typical Steve; ever since you got sick, he's been as frickled as a mother hen, always checking up on you and trying to make your stay at home where you could recover.

"It's probably just stress from this mission." You barely managed to fight off another wave of nausea.

"You don't have to continue if you don't feel well."

"I'm strong, Steve," you beat a fist against your chest, "I'll be ok."

"Alright," he placed a light kiss on your cheek, "I love you, (y/n)."

"Love you too, Steve." You returned the embrace in reply as the back of the plane opened and everyone was getting up, ready to start the mission at hand. The both followed in suit but not before Steve whispered in your ear.

"And be careful." You turned back to your husband and replied before heading out.

"I will."

~Super-Secret Time-skip Go! ~

You had just cleared another room in the large, eerie warehouse when a rush of pain struck your abdomen; it was unbearable like thousand needles jabbing you at the same time. As the pain in your stomach intensified, you began to feel lightheaded. Swimming between the sharp pain and the flighty feeling in your mind, you slumped against the wall and fell to the floor. One of your time members, who was right behind you, watched you hit the ground and ran over to you, making sure you were alright. You were unconscious. He went to grab his radio when he heard yours go off on your belt.

"Building's clear," Steve buzzed in on his radio, "Any problems?" He took your radio and replied.

"We got a man down." It didn't take long for Steve to reply.

"We're on our way." It wasn't long before Steve and some other agents to come to the aid of their fallen comrade. Your mission partner managed to lean you against the cold, hard concrete wall when the help arrived.

"Who's down?" Steve asked in a panicked frenzy; the other soldier was a bit hesitant to say who, "Well?"

"Your wife, sir," he finally managed to confess.

"Is she alright!? Is she hurt?!" His eyes grew wide as he ran over to your side and checked over you in a flustered mess. After a few nerve-racking minutes, he sighed, relieved that there appeared to be no visible wounds or injuries.

"No sir, she just fainted." Steve got up and faced the rest of his party who were waiting in anticipation for their next order.

"Abort the mission and bring her back to the helicarrier." The ragtag time of men and women looked at each other, afraid to say anything until the soldier who originally found spoke up.

"But Captain-" He was cut off by his commanding officer.

"That's an order."

The man said no more as the rest of the party watched the super soldier gently picked up his love and headed towards the helicarrier, cradling you in his arms and worrying about what lied ahead.

~Another Time-skip~

A bright shade of white flooded your eyes as you awoke to find yourself in a hospital room. Your eyes were blurry from the sand that rested on your eyes. You wiped them out as you tried to make out your surroundings. The room was plain, with only a table, a window, some medical equipment, and a familiar figure at your side, holding your hand and gently rubbing it with his thumb.

"How do you feel?"

"A little green around the gills but doing fine," You giggled slightly but then you began to remember the events that lead here, "What happened?"

"You fainted during the sweep of the building," His warm hand left yours only to reconnect with your face, brushing a few loose (h/l) locks behind you ear, "You almost gave me a heart attack, you know."

"I did?" you mumbled, your cheek burning out into a flustered mess, "I'm sorry Steve; I didn't know that would happen."

"It's fine. You're ok now and that's all that matters."

"Mr. and Mrs. Rogers?"

The question came from a large but gentle-looking nurse, who was waiting at the doorway for your lover's quarrel to simmer down.

"Yes, ma'am?" He asked with a cautious tone.

"I came to say that (y/n) will be fine and that she can leave the hospital in an hour."

"Thank you," Steve sighed, glad that nothing serious was wrong with you.

"Oh," She popped in a merry cheer, "and also congratulations."

"For what?"

"Well," she grinned, barely able to contain her excitement, "The cause of your faint spell and recent illness was because of your pregnancy." Both Steve and you grew wide-eyed at the shocking news.

"Wait, (y/n)'s pregnant?" He seemed to choke on his own words.

"That is correct, sir," she replied in a cool, calm manner.

"I'm p-pregnant?" Your voice was even worst, squeaking into an almost inaudible tone.

"I'll let you two be. Good luck!" She turned back around and made her way out the door, leaving the two, or in this case three, of you alone in that bland hospital room. Steve turned to you; a mixture of emotions encompassed his face.

"You were pregnant and didn't tell me?" There were hints of confusion and hurt in his voice.

"How could I? I didn't know!" You cried out. It had only been a few days, so how could you tell?

"This is real. I'm gonna be a dad," he murmured as he ran his hands through his soft, blonde locks, thinking about everything that could go wrong. What if there were complications? What if the baby didn't like him? You saw the concern in those sharp, slate blue eyes as you placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you're gonna be the best dad in the world," you declared, trying to cheer him up, "And besides, you're Captain America; what kid wouldn't like you as their dad?" Steve grinned and place a chaste kiss on your check.

"I love you, (y/n)."

"Love you too, Steve."

~Epilogue~

The both of you were making your way to longue where the other avengers were assembled, waiting for an announcement you had to share. The room was quiet; nobody really wanted to ask what happened. All anybody knew was that you ended up in the hospital. You both sat down on the couch and waited for someone to speak up.

"So, what happened?" Bruce finally spoke, never looking up from his book.

"I fainted during a mission and ended up in the hospital," you bluntly replied.

"That's embarrassing," Clint snickered while Natasha gave him the stink eye and smacked him behind the head. Thor chuckled as Clint's agony with Tony soon joining in. Bruce looked up from his book and rolled his eyes at the scene.

"And?" Steve looked at you, waiting for you to reveal the happy news. You took a deep breath and finally spilled the beans.

"Steve and I are having a baby."

"What?" Everyone stopped what there were doing and stared at you in disbelief.

"(y/n)'s pregnant," Steve nodded his head, confirming the information, "We're having a kid." Thor was the first one to run over there and give you both the biggest hug an Asgardian could give. The others followed, giving their congratulations and asking all the important questions like how many weeks you were, is it a boy of girl, and, at least to Tony, how you managed to produce the little bundle of joy.

"I guess this means I'm gonna be Uncle Tony now," Tony smirked, looking over at Steve with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"You're not making suits for my kid," Steve warned, knowing full well that Tony was already sketching out the designs in his mind.

"Then stop me."

He causally strolled out of the room with a determined new father hot on his trail, ready to stop the hair-brained scheme before it could leave the drawing board.


End file.
